


You don't know what you have until you lose it

by trappist1f



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith, Langst, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post/during season 4, blade of marmora, please give this trash a try, season 4 spoilers ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappist1f/pseuds/trappist1f
Summary: Ever since Matt returned to Pidge and moved into the Castle of Lions for a while it seems to have gotten emptier. Even though Lance didn't expect it he was missing a certain former red Paladin roaming the castle halls. He starts to discover hidden feelings.aka: what came to mind after watching season 4





	You don't know what you have until you lose it

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my second fic and I have no idea how this is gonna turn out. Please enjoy!

GAME OVER

The red words appeared on the screen in Lance's room and left they boy groaning leaning back against the door. He had been stuck on this boss forever and after he had gotten so close to beating it he was even more upset to find out he had lost again. 

Lance needed to go and do something else for a while to not go crazy, so he walked through the castle into the kitchen. But to his surprise nobody was there. After being in space for a long time usually people would just come and eat whenever it was the most convenient for them. Lance was even more startled when the lounge was also empty. After a long walk to the bridge Lance finally heard voices, a sign that he was indeed not alone in the huge ship.

As he opened the door he saw Allura, Coran and Shiro standing in front of a holo screen talking to some alien people that he recognized to be inhabitants of a familiar planet that wanted to join the alliance. Shiro was the only one to turn around and mouthed the words "not now" into his direction.

Pidge, Hunk and Matt were still on the castle so Lance wandered into the tech room where he finally found them. His presence although went almost unnoticed as the three were working on some kind of software. Some company was better than none so he decided to stay

A long time went by and Lance got bored and still felt lonely. He felt like he was not needed here either so he just walked back to his room. He could go back and play again. On his way he walked past the training room and he knew it was empty but he still opened the door. Staring into the room made him feel empty and cold. Keith was gone. He had been gone for weeks now. But never did Lance take into consideration that he would miss Keith.

He had failed to notice how he always tried to get into Keith's space, touch him more during practice than necessary and getting his attention through bickering. But now he felt it all crashing down on him. He liked Keith, he loved him and most importantly he really admired Keith.

The raven haired boy had always insisted on being the loner and now Lance was in his shoes. The person on the castle that felt unneseccary. Everybody is happy and cheerful and working and Keith did nothing but train. Training honestly sounded like the best thing to Lance right now so he went and grabbed his armor and Bayard.

Sweat ran down his forehead as he dodged and shot at the gladiator. All of his anger and his fears were bundled into each of his movements. Lance felt so much relief through every hit and it suddenly got to him all at once, just like that.

Keith had been doing this all along.

Being in the training room, fighting until his brain would give out and he would stop thinking. Now Lance was the loner. And he missed Keith. He missed him so much. He missed just seeing him and looking at him. He missed the fights and the fun he had while doing so. The sparring sessions with Keith where he would try to get extra physical. All of it was gone and he was alone in the training room fighting a robot to keep his cool.

"END TRAINING SEQUENCE" he shouted and broke down onto the floor panting. He couldn't really tell how long he sat there. He wished he were there long enough for Keith to return.


End file.
